


Holidays are for dates and ice skates

by WakeUpAndSmellTheCoffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a loveable idiot, Boys In Love, But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Ice Skating, M/M, Magnus is mesmerising, Stop working so hard at the institute Alec and go on a date with your boyfriend, Surprise Date, nothing new there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpAndSmellTheCoffee/pseuds/WakeUpAndSmellTheCoffee
Summary: It's the holidays but Alec has still been working long hours at the Institute now that he is the Head. Magnus plans a surprise date so they can spend some time together - a romantic afternoon ice skating in Central Park. Will it go exactly as Magnus planned?





	Holidays are for dates and ice skates

“Come on, come on! Let’s go!” Magnus was jumping up and down with the energy of a child on Christmas morning. He couldn’t help it. He had a surprise date organised for Alec and he couldn’t wait for them to be on their way.

“Let me just check with the institute one more time that everything is under control and then we can leave, alright?” Alec said reaching for his phone and beginning to dial the institute. 

“Alec, I hate to break it to you but everything is not going to fall apart in your absence.”

“I know. I just – I worry sometimes. Now that I’m the Head of the Institute I feel like I need to be across everything. I don’t want anything underhanded happening when I’m not there. I should know how it goes – remind me how many times I broke the rules after we met Clary?”

“All of that was for a greater purpose though Alec. People can see your vision for the Institute. They may not agree with it totally but I’ve seen how you’ve guided them so far and they respect you. Nothing disastrous will happen while you are away – maybe just a few minor incidents…”

“Is that meant to make me feel better?” Alec raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

“It’s the truth.” Magnus shrugged. “Look, I’ve spent a long time as the High Warlock and I always worry about my people but I know that I can’t control them like some crazy dictator. I have to trust them. Have faith in them. And just be there for them when I can. That’s all you can do. You have to live your life too Alec or you’ll forget why you’re doing all this.”

Alec felt an odd sense of déjà vu as he recalled another time not so long ago when Magnus had said something similar to him right before they went on their first date. How had he circled right back to where he started? Magnus never complained when he lost track of time and missed dinner. Or when he came home late and crawled into bed next to the sleepy warlock. He just snuggled close and with a smile went back to sleep. 

“Alec, hello-o? Anybody home?” Magnus waved a hand in front of Alec’s face to get his focus back.

“Sorry. Sorry. Magnus I’m so sorry, you’re right.” Alec grabbed Magnus’ hands and squeezed them both as he spoke. “I’ve been so caught up in running the Institute that I haven’t left enough time for us and I never want you to feel like I don’t have time for you because I always do.”

“I know Alexander, I know. So would you have time to fit a romantic afternoon with a certain someone into your busy schedule?”

“I think I could be persuaded.” Alec said as he leaned towards his boyfriend. Magnus jumped forward into the kiss and when they broke away from each other the biggest grin adorned his face.

“Alright!” Magnus clapped his hands together as he spoke and they were both suddenly wearing their coats. “Shall we?”

Alec slipped his arm through the loop Magnus had made with his as they headed out the door. The pair walked down the stairs and onto the street in a cosy silence. They were met with a crisp breeze and a small layer of snow on the ground. The sun was peeking out from behind some clouds and lent a gentle glow to their surroundings. As they wandered down the sidewalk Alec remembered two things. One was that it was the holiday season in the mundane world. Everything was decorated with giant coloured baubles and snowflakes and wreaths. The second realisation was that he still didn’t know where they were going. 

“So where are we going?” Alec enquired.

“That information is on a need to know basis.” Magnus smirked. He knew he shouldn’t but he loved how much Alec disliked not knowing.

Alec sighed but let it go. He didn’t have it in him at the moment to hate surprises like he normally did. He would follow Magnus anywhere and as long as they were doing this mystery activity together he was happy.

They chatted as they walked, arms still linked, and breaths making smoke in the air despite the sun in the sky. They rounded a few corners until Alec could see Central Park in the distance. Before he knew it Magnus was forcing a blindfold upon him (a habit that his family was getting way too familiar with) and leading him by hand around the last few bends. Alec could hear a wall of noise getting closer and as they reached their destination he realised it was laughter. Laughter and some sort of strange scraping noise.

“Ok. Stop here.” Magnus manoeuvred him to be facing the right way and pulled off the blindfold from behind. He yelled a spectacularly loud “Surprise!” while jumping in front of Alec with a flourish. 

“Oh – ummm – wow” was all Alec could say. 

“Isn’t it gorgeous?! I portalled to all the ice skating rinks in the city and this is by far the prettiest.”

“Trust you to pick the prettiest.” Alec smiled as they walked up to the edge of the rink. It really was gorgeous. The ice was surrounded by golden trees whose tips were lightly sprinkled with soft snow. Beyond those the skyline of New York emerged above the tallest branches.

“Mundanes may have some things so wrong but they do get things right every now and then. I’ll go get the skates. Back soon.” He dashed off after giving Alec a peck on the cheek. Alec stared off after him. Magnus was so excited. Too excited. Alec began worrying his hands as the initial excitement at the beauty wore off. He didn’t know how to tell Magnus one very important fact that would ruin their date. Alec didn’t know how to skate. He may be light on his feet and quick with a bow but he had no idea how to move on a floor of ice. While he was trying to figure out how to break the news gently Magnus came bounding back with the skates in hand. 

“Let’s get these sexy little numbers on and carve up some ice!” 

“Ummm I might ummm, just get some, err, hot chocolate or something first and watch for a bit. It’s pretty, umm, chilly out here now so might warm up first before hitting the ice. Yeah.” He finished lamely. 

“Ooo-k then.” Magnus eyed him suspiciously before heading to the ice on his own. Well, if Alec wasn’t joining him he would bring out his impressive skills in skates while his boyfriend was watching. Alec didn’t know Magnus was a fabulous skater. To be honest, it was part of the reason he picked this. What was a date without a little showing off?

He made sure he knew where Alec was seated, hot chocolate held tight in both hands, before giving him a little wave and starting the show. If Alec thought Magnus was graceful on land then he was as exquisite as a ballerina in Swan Lake on ice. He twirled and spun and leaped as if there were nothing slippery underneath and no blades strapped to his feet. The hot chocolate was left untouched in Alec’s hands as he gaped at Magnus’ prowess on the ice. He knew there was a lot he didn’t know about Magnus but he couldn’t say he had ever thought this would be one of his hidden talents.

His worries from earlier returned as he stared at the beauty in front of him. There was no way he could skate out there with Magnus when he was being so – so mesmerising. Especially now that a little crowd had gathered to watch him do his tricks. As Magnus made his approach towards Alec’s position, Alec gulped and tried to figure out the next excuse.

“Come on darling, as much as I love putting on a show I would love it better if you were up here with me” He reached his hand over for Alec to take.

Alec, who had never been great at lying, looked into Magnus’ hopeful eyes and couldn’t give him another excuse. “I can’t.” He said simply.

“Of course you can. Just put the cup down, take my hand, and let’s show these mundanes how it’s done.”

“I mean, I – I don’t know how Magnus. It wasn’t exactly a necessary skill growing up in the Institute.” He grumbled and surly Alec made an appearance.

“Oh Alexander – this is – this is brilliant!” He beamed at his boyfriend. 

“Umm –” Alec rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I think you may have misunderstood. I don’t know how to skate Magnus. Not a clue.”

“Oh I understood Alexander. Don’t you see? This is the perfect date. Even better than the one I had in mind where we show everyone how brilliant we are. No, now I get to hold your hands as you adorably stumble all over the ice. I get to catch you as you fall. And if you’re very lucky when you make it round the ring one time there might be a kiss in it for you.” He finished with a wink.

“You mean you’re not mad? I didn’t ruin the date?”

“Alec, you lovable idiot, of course not. You could never ruin any date. Now get your skates on and get ready for some private lessons.”

Alec suddenly felt a whole lot lighter. Magnus always had that affect on him once he let go of his troubles. He squeezed into his skates and shuffled over to the edge of the ice. When he saw a pair of hands reach towards him to guide him over the line he was no longer disappointed in himself or worried about the outcome. He was excited for this taste of a new world with Magnus. A world where he could try new things and love who he wanted. A world where he could have a day off with his boyfriend. A world where he could enjoy the holidays and laugh with the love of his life. 

Magnus spent the afternoon leading Alec around the ice. Not once did he get frustrated or annoyed with him. After more than a few falls and many bruises later, Alec even managed to make a few rounds on his own as the sun went down. They left the ice tired and sore but content and relaxed as well. Alec was glad he had given this day a chance and that Magnus had been the one to give it to him. As the last of the sun filtered away, they ducked behind a tree to glamour themselves and portal home. 

“Thank you for today Magnus. You were right. I need to relax and try things and not worry so much. Something which is a lot easier when you are there.”

“My pleasure Alexander. You can choose the next date. Perhaps you can teach a humble warlock some archery?” 

Alec smiled at the idea of teaching Magnus how to hold a bow and where to place the arrow. He could now see the appeal of teaching something to the one you love. 

“Deal.” He said as he collapsed on the couch completely exhausted. Magnus curled up next to him and settled in for a cuddling session. They both relaxed into the position and basked in the knowledge that today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to write some fluff but still came out a bit angsty at the beginning haha. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment as always xx


End file.
